Inner Peace
by maestra
Summary: Sydney searches for a moment of inner peace.


Disclaimer: Standard Disclaimers Apply. I don't own NBC, TNT, or any other entity involved in the Pretender series. I am making no money from this story and have created it only for the enjoyment of the legions of loyal worldwide Pretender fans. I do try though, to have a measure of Inner Peace...  
  
Author's Note: Response to the Relaxation Challenge by Cas.  
  
Dedication: For MMB ~ a refuge.  
  
~Inner Peace~  
by maestra  
  
Sydney stalked down the hall to his darkened office annoyed that Mr. Raines had once again called him into a late night meeting to debrief him after their latest expedition to New Mexico to hunt for their missing Pretender. They had arrived to late of course. Jarod having left hours before but leaving no discernable clues as to his next pretend.  
  
Broots, Parker and Sydney had all been interviewed of course. But the other two had been dismissed with only a cursory review. But after they had left Raines had called into question Sydney's loyalty to the Centre yet again. And Lyle had stood behind Raines' desk his arms crossed smirking in agreement. That smirk, Sydney desperately wanted to wipe from his arrogant face.  
  
He pushed through the doors to his office in a burst of unprofessional temper, and strode quickly into the room. There on his desk in a pool of warm light cast by his desk lamp laid a large white envelope, and a 2 foot tall box. He recognized the name of the shipper on the box, one of the premiere Bonsai growers in the country. He quickly grabbed the scissors from his desk and slit the box open, removing the packing material to expose its contents. With great care his large hands carefully removed the water fountain in which the most exquisite Bonsai he had ever seen had been planted.  
  
He stared at the tiny masterpiece in wonder for a moment, turning it slightly on his desk to observe the symmetry and angles of its tiny twisted limbs. The tiny dwarf juniper shaped as if by some unseen wind upon the sacred mountaintop of Mt. Fuji bespoke endurance and survival of trying times. Perhaps that was why he himself enjoyed the keeping of Bonsai as his hobby. But this example was by far the best he had ever seen, and if he was right, the work of a true Bonsai master, Akane Ogawa.  
  
He turned the piece around again and moved the lamp over so he could place it near the electrical outlet, then taking his clean coffee cup went to get some water from the bathroom. It took several trips with only the small cup, but he was able to fill the reservoir and water the tiny plant perched upon the symbolic mountaintop.  
  
He plugged it in and a sat down to enjoy the happy gurgle of the water splashing down the tabletop mountainside. The light of his lamp danced merrily upon the water in the pool below the tiny Bonsai. Who had sent this to tiny treasure to him? A weary smile graced Sydney's lips as he sat down in his comfortable desk chair and at last picked up, then opened the large white envelope and withdrew a greeting card with a mountain stream upon the front. He opened it after a moment's study to find the relaxation technique enclosed.  
  
Picture yourself near a stream.  
  
Sydney closed his mind and let his mind dwell on the image of the beautiful mountain stream he had seen upon the cover of the card for a few moments before reading further.  
  
Birds are softly chirping in the cool mountain air. No one but you knows your secret place. You are in total seclusion from that hectic place called, "the world." The soothing sound of a gentle waterfall fills the air with a cascade of serenity. The water is crystal clear.  
  
Sydney leaned his head back against the headrest of his office chair and thought again of that peaceful mountain stream. The trickle of the waterfall added to the ambience, making him feel like he was indeed near a mountain stream, enjoying a crisp clear morning. Sydney sighed, feeling a little bit of the tension in his body slip away as he dwelt on the relaxing images in his head. After a few more moments of trying to do a little biofeedback, deep breathing and progressive muscle relaxation and contraction he felt a little better.  
  
His temper had quieted and he was sure his blood pressure had lowered, as the magical sounds of the waterfall lulled him into a state of inner peace. He sighed deeply again, filling his lungs with life giving oxygen, imagining the warmth of the sun on his shoulders, the smell of the damp earth at his feet and the softly flowing crystal clear waterfall nearby.  
  
The ventilation system kicked in, and a soft hum intruded into his idyllic setting. A draft lightly ruffled a few hairs on Sydney's head and he opened his eyes once more to read the last few lines on the card.  
  
The water is crystal clear. You can easily make out the face of the person you're holding underwater.  
  
Then below it in Jarod's even handwriting, were written a few more lines.  
  
"Helped out Akane's family he sent the waterfall and bonsai as a thank you gift. As you know, I am in no position to take care of a Bonsai, being always on the run.  
  
Oh, and as for the face under the water? I'm picturing Mr. Raines. But, I don't know about you!  
  
~Jarod"  
  
And the sound of laughter disturbed the peace as it echoed down the Centre's empty halls.  
  
The End. 


End file.
